Snape the Fairy Godmother
by PassionatePadfoot
Summary: As punishment for upsetting Hermione, Dumbledore makes Snape pose as her fairy godmother and he must help her prepare for the yule ball, much to his annoyance. He mirrors the character that he reads about in a muggle story book known as, e disguise fools Hermione and she arrives at the ball in style but when midnight strikes things take an unexpected turn...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is a story that does not follow the plot line of "Hermione's Beautiful Beastiality". I put a lot of work into it and I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Snape slowly made his way through the dark and damp dungeons up to the headmaster's office. 'What could Dumbledore possible want at this hour?' He said to himself, dreading the Yule Ball that was only two hours away. He was supposed to be helping the rest of the staff set up the decorations in the Great Hall and was just about to head up there before he was shocked and disgruntled to have Fawkes the phoenix appear in his office with a note saying he was to make his way to Dumbledore's office immediately.

He stopped at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office. 'Bertie Botts every flavour beans,' muttered Snape. The gargoyle sprang to life and slowly turned, revealing a spiral stone staircase that pirouetted its way up to the solid oak door that separated Dumbledore's office from the edge of the stairs. Snape reached the top, his cloak billowing behind him as the stairs came to an abrupt halt outside the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

'Come in.' said a cool voice. Snape opened the door and made his way across the threshold and to the edge of Dumbledore's desk where he was sitting. He quickly glanced around the room and made eye contact with one of the portraits of the previous headmasters of Hogwarts before they quickly pretended to sleep along with the other portraits. 'You wanted to see me headmaster?' Snape said with grimace. 'Ah Severus!' Said Dumbledore beaming, his hands spread out in welcome. 'It has come to my attention that earlier on this year you caused Miss Granger a great deal of distress,' Dumbledore went on. 'I-What?!' snapped Snape, looking bewildered. 'Miss Granger.' Said Dumbledore. 'You caused her to become most upset whenever a group of your students was hexed outside your classroom before a potions lesson.' 'What are you-' but then Snape stopped. He now knew what Dumbledore was talking about. 'As I was saying….' Dumbledore continued. 'You allowed the rest of the students to go to the hospital wing but whenever Miss Granger's teeth had reached an abnormally large size, you merely told her that you saw no difference, causing her to flee to the hospital wing herself in tears.' Snape didn't feel remotely guilty, it was about time that insufferable know-it-all was taught a lesson, if she was so smart then why didn't she undo it herself? He thought to himself. 'I apologise headmaster, it won't happen again,' said Snape half-heartedly. 'Oh I know it won't.' Said Dumbledore beaming. 'As a matter of fact, I have the perfect punishment for you in order to make sure it does not happen again.' 'A punishment?' Said Snape. 'What am I a child?!' He bellowed. 'No, but your behaviour certainly was unprofessional, I would not even bother comparing you to a child as a child probably would have been more remorseful to what happened to Miss Granger.' Said Dumbledore in response, his two index fingers held together as he pressed them to his lips. 'Oh very well, very well then...' mumbled Snape, his eyebrows furled. There was a moment silence. 'And my punishment is….?' Asked Snape, trying to hide the slight dread he felt about what Dumbledore had in store for him. 'Your punishment is that tonight you will not be helping with or attending the Yule Ball.'

Snape couldn't believe his luck, Dumbledore probably thought that Snape was looking forward to the Yule Ball, but to him this was a treat. 'I will just head down to my office then.' Said Snape, trying to hide his grin as he turned to make his way towards the exit. 'Not so fast Severus, you didn't let me finish.' Said Dumbledore, who was not even bothering to hide his grin. 'Oh?' Said Snape, his eyes forming into slits. 'I was going to say that you will not be attending the Yule Ball or helping with the decorating because you will be busy helping someone else.' Said Dumbledore, his eyes crinkling from his wide grin. 'And why is that?' Snapped Snape. Snape was sure Dumbledore was trying to hold back his laughter as he replied. 'B-Because, tonight you shall be –' he coughed, '- you shall be Miss Granger's fairy godmother and help her get ready for the ball!' Dumbledore finally uttered before wheezing out a little laugh. Snape didn't know how to reply, he had no idea what a fairy godmother was but he was certain that if the headmaster found it so hilarious that it could not be anything that he would enjoy. 'And just what, is a fairy godmother?' Asked Snape. He had heard of fairies but he was certain that this was a term he had never came across in any book on magical creatures.

Dumbledore arose from his seat and took out a book from his desk drawer, it was a short hardback book. He handed it over the desk to Snape who peered down at it. It had a glass slipper embroidered on the sapphire blue front cover with the title on the top of the cover in bold silver letters reading, _"CINDERELLA"._ 'This is a muggle story book Severus. I want you to spend the next half an hour reading it and pay particular attention to the fairy godmother character.' Snape began to see where this is going. 'If you think for one minute I am going to act like one of these characters in this book in order to entertain Granger then you have another thing coming!' Snape bellowed, his anger rising. 'You will Severus, I have my ways of making sure you will. Now study the book, I have to get supplies that you will need organised for tonight, I shall be back in half an hour!' Before Snape could argue back, Dumbledore disapparated into thin air with a loud _'crack.'_ Feeling that there was simply no way out of this, Snape tore the book open and began to read. _'Once upon a time…'_

After what seemed like the longest thirty minutes of his life, Dumbledore reappeared with a _'crack'_ startling Snape, who had just finished the book ten minutes ago. 'Did you enjoy the book Severus?' Asked Dumbledore as he made his way towards his desk to sit down again. 'Barely.' Replied Snape. 'The things muggles come up with just shows how much superior we are as wizards, they have a warped sense of imagination about the way the magical world could ever possibly work if they believed one existed!' Snape said angrily. 'Oh come now Severus, the imagination of anyone, whether it be muggle or wizard, is a powerful thing! As a matter of fact, I believe imagination to be one of the most powerful forms of magic, you can create anything you want with whatever scenario inside your own head.' Snape did not reply, he was not about to start a losing battle with Dumbledore. 'Now,' said Dumbledore, walking around Severus. 'We must get you ready.' 'Ready for what?' Snape asked. 'For being Miss Granger's fairy godmother of course!' Dumbledore said with a little impatience. 'I already told you headmaster, I am not doing that.' Snape said through gritted teeth. 'Oh yes you will.' Said Dumbledore as he took out his wand and without warning gave it a flick towards Snape. Snape yelped as he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke and emerged coughing and spluttering. 'There.' Said Dumbledore, admiring his handiwork.

Snape caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and yelled. His greasy black hair had been transformed into a beautiful blonde bob, his long black cloak was now a shimmery white puffy dress and he was wearing mascara, pink lipstick and had long silvery eye lashes with a beauty spot on the side of his curled lip. Horror struck, he looked down to realise that he was also sporting a pair of fake breasts. 'Arghhhhh! Headmaster please! See some reason!' Snape said, his eyes bulging and panic in his voice. But Dumbledore was beside himself, he was laughing so much that his back was hunched over. 'I will not do this!' Yelled Snape as he tried to transform himself back. When this didn't work he went to take the puffy dress off only to discover he couldn't. 'You see the problem now Severus? You will not be able to take anything off, including the makeup, until you have played the part of Miss Granger's fairy godmother.' 'I-Yo-Wha-!' But Snape couldn't finish a single word. 'I suspect you don't want to have to teach your lessons tomorrow dressed like this Severus, so I suggest you make your way to Gryffindor tower and help Miss Granger prepare for the ball.' 'Oh fine, fine, fine!' Severus shouted, never having this much hatred for Dumbledore in all his life. 'Since you won't be able to attend the Yule Ball, have a drink with me before you go Severus.' said Dumbledore with a wave of his wand as a bottle of fire whiskey and two small goblets appeared out of thin air. Dumbledore poured a generous amount into each glass, his back turned to Snape to shield his view. He handed a glass to Snape and said 'To the ball!' Snape downed his fire whiskey in one, thinking he would need to be slightly drunk in order to help him get through this night. 'Before you go Severus, you will be needing these.' Dumbledore gave his wand a brisk flick and two large fairy wings sprouted out the end of Snape's dress. 'Thank you headmaster' Said Snape with uncharacteristic gratitude. He then realised himself and turned to Dumbledore. 'Ah, it appears you have noticed that I put a pepper-up peppy potion in your drink Severus, to get you into the spirit of helping Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore without concern. 'YOU WHAT!' Screamed Snape. 'Off to Gryffindor corridor you go Severus!' Said Dumbledore as he took a picture of Snape with an old wizarding camera. Snape could not fight the potion. 'Of course headmaster! See you soon!' He beamed as he flew out the window of the headmaster's office with his new fairy wings and made his way for Gryffindor tower. 'And remember,' Dumbledore called up to him, 'I want you to perform your role exactly like the fairy godmother in the book!'


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione granger was sitting in front of a vanity mirror that Lavender Brown had brought from home to their dormitory. All the other girls were ready and had already gone down to the common room for pre-drinks. How stupid could she have been, she thought to herself. She knew she was going to be made a laughing stock whenever she was seen attending the ball, arm in arm with Viktor Krum. No matter what she did to make herself look pretty, she just thought it wasn't enough and she simply couldn't get it right. Her mother had bought her a pretty but plain pink dress with some frills that just didn't seem to do Hermione any justice. She stood up and took a few steps back so she could see her whole body in the mirror. She had no makeup, her long bushy hair was still cascading down her neck and she didn't have enough time to buy shoes in Hogsmeade so she was left with plain pale pink flats. She tried everything she could to make her hair straight but she was always afraid of charming herself in case it went wrong. She had never tried charms that involved altering her own appearance but she was determined to get it right. She pointed her own wand to her hair and said 'Sleeaikus!' But the spell only resulted in her hair becoming even bushier than before. Furious and upset, she slammed herself down in the chair in front of the mirror once more and looked at her reflection, tears welling up in her eyes. She could have brought straighteners from home if Hogwarts was capable of using electricity. Placing her head in her hands she began to cry. It was hopeless, there was no point in trying, no point in caring! She was not going to go to the ball!

Just as Hermione was about to start writing a letter explaining to Viktor that she couldn't make it because she was feeling ill, she yelped as she saw a peculiar blonde figure that was hovering outside her window with beautiful translucent wings. The figure knocked the window, 'Let me in dear,' said the figure. Hesitating slightly, Hermione opened the latch on the window and the figure was revealed to be what she believed to be a fairy though she always believed them to be a lot smaller. She floated to the centre of the room and did a magical pirouette above the heater that kept the girls dormitories warm. 'Oh!' Hermione uttered in shock. 'Um, who are you?' 'Why child, I am your fairy godmother! Ha ha ha!' Snape said with a hearty laugh. Hermione had so much to ask but before she could say anything, the fairy started flying and dancing around the room and singing in high pitched notes. Hermione could not help but noticed the masculine appearance that the fairy had. Indeed, she looked a bit like a man in drag.

'My child, my child! I am here to help you for the ball,

I shall make you dazzling, make you radiant, much better than them all!'

'You need not fear,

For I am here!'

I am here, I am here, so come on give a cheer

OH SHIT I'M ABOUT TO HIT THE WALLLLLLLLLLLL!

Snape crashed into the stone wall of the girl's dormitories and fell through Parvati Patil's bed, causing it to break and crash to the ground with a thud on top of him. Hermione screamed but to her surprise the fairy got up and seemed quite unfazed and unhurt. 'FOR I AM HERE TO HELP YOU WITH THE BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!' Snape finished.

There was a long silence until Hermione said, 'But I didn't know fairy godmothers existed, I didn't read anything about them in any magical creature text books!' Looking terrified at the possibility that there was a creature in the wizarding world she had not yet heard of. 'Of course they do you silly girl!' The fairy godmother snapped. Snape paused for a minute, the potion was beginning to wear off already. Dumbledore must have put in a very small dose just to get him to come up here and now there was no way out of it, he would have to continue to play his part. 'We only appear to our god children whenever they are at most need.' Snape said, trying his best to put on a smile. 'BUT WE ONLY APPEAR ONCE!' He added at the end in a hurry. 'I feel like I've known you for ages, you look familiar.' Said Hermione with a puzzling look on her face. Snape was feeling nervous now, 'Oh, well-I-I can't think… OH! It doesn't matter anyway child, we must get you ready for the ball!' 'Oh good!' Said Hermione beaming in response as Snape let out a sigh of relief that he drove the conversation away about his familiar face.

'Now, where do we start?' Said Snape as he tried to remember that ridiculous muggle fairy tale book that Dumbledore has shown him earlier. 'Ah I know! You must arrive at the ball in style, so I will make you a coach!' He said quite happy with himself. 'But, the Yule Ball is only downstairs, I wouldn't even have to leave the building.' Said Hermione frowning. 'You're getting a coach!' Snapped Snape, remembering his warning from Dumbledore stating that he would perform his role as fairy godmother exactly like the one in the book. 'Alright then….' Said Hermione a bit uneasily. As much as Snape hated to admit it, the know-it-all was right, he could hardly bring a coach inside the castle. Then it hit him. He opened the window that overlooked Hagrid's hut and with a flick of his wand he summoned one of Hagrid's hippogriffs from his garden and caused it to stay hovering beside the window. It had white feathers until Snape gave his wand another flick and the feathers turned to a shimmery gold. The Hippogriff cooed. 'Oh wow!' Said Hermione grinning. Feeling even more creative, Snape flicked his wand and pointed it down to Hagrid's garden and said, 'accio pumpkin!' He was not prepared for what happened next, suddenly all of the pumpkins in Hagrid's garden seemed to be zooming towards him at great speed. 'DUCK!' Shouted Snape as he grabbed Hermione and lowered her to the floor just in time as the pumpkins came flying into the dormitory through the window, just narrowly missing the hippogriff outside it. The pumpkins slammed into every bed apart from Hermione's that was the furthest away from the window, causing pumpkin juice and seeds to splatter all over the room, Hermione and Snape. 'Yuck!' Said Hermione with a look of disgust on her face. 'Not to worry!' Said Snape who was growing ever more impatient. He waved his wand and cleaned the room, relieved to see there was a pumpkin that didn't smash as it hurled through the window. 'Wingardium leviosa!' He said after swishing and flicking his wand and caused it to hover outside beside the hippogriff. He then gave his wand a casual flick and the pumpkin began to expand in size before turning into a beautiful golden coach to match the hippogriff, it would have put the carriage that the Beauxbatons students arrived in to shame. Two silver ropes from the coach wrapped themselves comfortably around the hippogriff's neck and they both remained stationary outside the window. Hermione could no longer hide her excitement and was beaming. 'This is wonderful!' She said happily. Snape felt rather happy to see her this way and it definitely wasn't the potion because it had worn off by now, was he enjoying making a student happy?!

'This carriage will take you on a brief journey around the grounds, hopefully this will attract the attention of the students before you land just outside the entrance hall in the court yard.' 'You mean everyone is going to be watching me?' Asked Hermione, looking rather nervous. 'It is likely so.' Said Snape, his lip curling. 'We need something to light the carriage up.' He said. He then remembered that Dumbledore would have thought of everything and had supplies at the ready, so he gave his wand a little flick and a dozen glowing glass jars appeared around the carriage, two large ones at the front of it, each one had a real fairy inside. 'Oh it's perfect!' Said Hermione, hardly believing what she was seeing. 'Now, we can't have you driving this coach because you must be the one riding it. We shall need to get you a coach man.' Said Snape. 'But how? Every boy in fourth year and above is going to the ball and I doubt any first, second or third years would want to do it.' 'Shhhhhh!' Snape hissed impatiently, 'I'm thinking!' He looked around the room before he made eye contact with the large yellow eyes of a ginger cat that looked as though it had ran head first into wall. 'Is that your cat?' He asked, turning to Hermione. 'Yes, that's Crookshanks,' she replied. 'Today he shall be your coachman, stand back now.' Said Snape as he ushered her backwards. He was about to perform the most difficult piece of transfiguration he thought he would ever have to use. He gave his wand a flick, muttering the incantation inside his head and even surprised himself as the cat transformed into a skinny ginger man with a squashed face, wearing an old styled Victorian coachman uniform, draped in royal blue with gold embroidery. Although she was thankful, Hermione was shocked. She had spent over a year knowing Crookshanks as a cat and was not prepared to meet him as a human. 'Hello.' She said. The man meowed. 'He cannot speak but he certainly understand you,' said Snape, a little bit annoyed that that was the only bit of the spell he didn't get right. 'Crookshanks, take the reins of the hippogriff on the driver's seat while I attend to Miss Granger.' Crookshanks meowed in response before clambering out the window and onto the seat, grabbing the reins. The hippogriff looked around and squawked in greeting. Crookshanks meowed back. Snape turned to Hermione. 'Now, it is time to transform yourself my child.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione found herself more nervous than excited about this prospect. 'I don't see how you'll be able to help.' She said sighing. 'Don't you worry.' Said Snape. He examined the pink dress she was currently wearing. 'Are you wearing that?!' He said failing to show his exasperation. 'My mother picked it out, I thought it was okay.' Said Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Oh of course it is, of course it is!' Said Snape quickly, so quick that he nearly forgot to speak in a high pitched girly voice. He hated seeing students cry, it was much too awkward to deal with as a teacher. 'I was just thinking I could spruce it up a bit,' said Snape. 'I do like it,' said Hermione, 'I just don't think pink is my colour.' 'Not to worry,' said Snape, he knew just what to do. He had never told anyone before, but before he arrived at Hogwarts he spent his previous employment in Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions, hidden in the back room designing dresses for her, he rather enjoyed it. 'I want you to twirl for me slowly.' Said Snape, getting out his wand. Hermione began to twirl as Snape gave his wand another large flick. A silvery mist erupted from his wand and enveloped Hermione as she was still twirling. Her pink dress turned into a beautiful periwinkle-blue and turned into a floaty silk like material. It expanded a little so the hem became slightly wider, before the frills at the end of her original dress formed to make a silvery-blue ribbon that gracefully formed straps on her shoulders before tying themselves into a neat ribbon at the front. The hem then opened to reveal a triangular, translucent silver silk in the middle of her blue dress. Her bushy hair was then transformed into a sleek and shiny bun that formed into an elegant knot at the back of her head, with two curls drooping down each side. Silvery specks of lustre formed themselves in her hair, evenly spaced out. Her eye brows became slightly thinner before a very subtle amount of smoky blue eye shadow appeared on her eye lids; her eye lashes curled a little to give them a floaty appearance. Her lips became slightly shiny as a thin layer of transparent gloss appeared over them before her skin was covered in a discreet amount of golden body glitter that would only sparkle for a second if she turned towards the light. By the time she had twirled, the transformation was complete and she was left staring at her reflection in the mirror, stunned.

'Oh…. Oh my!' She said squealing and nearly bursting into tears. 'Now no crying! No crying!' Snape snapped, he was not going to have his make-up job ruined by her tears. 'Thank you! Thank you!' Hermione said, jumping up and down before running towards Snape and flinging herself around him. 'Thank you fairy godmother!' She said in Snape's ear as she sobbed, still holding back tears. Snape felt very odd, yet for some reason he felt glad that he had helped Granger for once rather than taunt her. It felt… good….. But he was never going to admit that to Dumbledore. A few seconds passed before Snape caught sight at the clock in the girls dormitory and realised it was 7:50pm. 'Merlin's beard! It's only ten minutes until the ball starts!' 'Oh my goodness' said Hermione, her glossy lips opened in shock. 'I better go!' She made to clamber out the window before Snape stopped her. 'Wait!' 'Your shoes!' 'What about them?' Replied Hermione, looking down at her pink flats. 'Allow me.' Said Snape as he gave his wand a final brisk flick and the pumps turned into glass slippers with crystal butterflies on the tips of each shoe. 'Oh! Just like Cinderella!' Hermione said, beaming at her shoes. 'Er- yes, quite.' Said Snape awkwardly. 'Now as you know child, charms and spells do eventually wear off and since I have used quite a big heap of magic for everything, my estimation is it will only be a few hours before the magic wears off,' he looked at the clock, it read 7:52pm, 'my estimation is the final stroke of midnight.' 'Oh don't worry, that's more than enough time!' Said Hermione, grinning. It was then that Snape realised that Hermione's front teeth were no longer as larger as they were originally, he didn't remember changing them. Pondering on this thought he then remembered it was only a matter of minutes before the ball started. He stared at the clock again and saw it read 7:53pm. 'Good heavens child, it's getting late,' he said with his eyes bulging, 'hurry up dear, the ball can't wait. Have a good time, dance, be gay!' Snape said as he helped Hermione hoist herself through the window and into the golden spherical carriage. 'Thank you so much for everything fairy god mother!' Hermione said, unable to keep her eyes open she was smiling that much. 'It's no trouble.' Lied Snape, his patience growing a little thin. 'Goodbye!' She waved as the human Crookshanks gave the reigns of the golden hippogriff a tug and the carriage sped away, gracefully into the air. Snape waved before the carriage was out of sight and turned around the astronomy tower.

'Thank Merlin this is over!' He said to himself with relief. He was even more relieved to find that he could now take the costume and make up off. He was just about to take his tight corset-like blouse off and vanish his fake boobs before he heard a voice come from the door of the girl's dormitories. 'Hold on Parvati, I just want to grab my shawl before we head down.' Said Lavender as she opened the door. She locked eyes with Snape, who had not yet vanished his breasts and dropped her purse in shock. 'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' They both screamed. In a panic Snape grabbed his wand and yelled 'Obliviate!' Causing Lavender to go cross-eyed. Snape wrapped her shawl around her with his wand and sent her downstairs. Before anyone else could catch him, he flew out the window with his fairy wings, making way for his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was feeling hysterical, she was quite literally floating on air. She looked out the window of her carriage that was slowly descending as it continued to circle the castle. She could see students making their way across the courtyard and into the entrance hall, some of them pointing up at her illuminated carriage. She waved at them while she giggled, some of them waving back. Meanwhile Ron and Harry were making their way across the courtyard, Harry in his slick black dress robes and Ron in his ridiculous, old-fashioned frilly ones. They were on their way to meet Padma and Parvati Patil. 'Harry, what is that?' Said Ron as he grabbed Harry's arm and pointed towards the sky. Harry squinted, he could see a magnificent golden carriage making its way towards the courtyard. 'It's not the Beauxbatons carriage is it?' 'Can't be!' Said Ron, his answer was confirmed by the sight of Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, making his jealousy bubble a little. The carriage slowly made its way towards the ground and came to a gentle halt just outside the entrance hall. Harry and Ron were bewildered to find that it was being pulled by a golden hippogriff. 'Bloody hell,' said Ron, exasperated. 'Harry, you don't suppose this is some important visitor?' Said Ron, trying to get a glimpse of who was sitting inside the carriage. 'Maybe.' Said Harry, who was also trying to spot who was inside, he thought he saw a glimmer of silver sparkle in a girl's hair as she appeared in the window, facing the opposite direction.

Crookshanks leapt from his coachman seat and opened the door to the carriage. Many students waiting inside the entrance hall had all turned to watch who was getting out. 'This is it, take a deep breath.' Hermione said to herself, facing downwards at her elegant glass slippers which were surprisingly comfortable. She then got out of her seat and took Crookshanks' hand as he helped her down the steps of the carriage door. 'Oh wow! Look at her!' Shouted Padma as she joined Harry and Ron, she was wearing bright turquoise robes. 'She looks beautiful!' Said Parvati as she stopped beside Harry, wearing robes of shocking pink. There was a murmur from the crowd as Hermione slowly made her way through the entrance hall, lifting the hem of her beautiful periwinkle gown as she went. Even Pansy Parkinson looked stunned. 'Who is she Draco?' She asked, her eyes narrowing with jealousy as she gripped onto her date. 'I don't- I don't- know.' Said Draco, who would have given anything to be seen entering the hall arm in arm with that mystery girl than Pansy Parkinson. 'Wow!' Said Ron, eyeing the beautiful girl hungrily. 'Do you know who she is?' He asked, turning towards Harry and the Patil twins. 'No, but she obviously doesn't go to Hogwarts! I've never seen her before!' Said Padma, still eyeing the girl with her eyes bulging. 'She must go to Beauxbatons,' said Harry, 'though to tell you the truth, I don't remember seeing her among the Beauxbatons students whenever they arrived.' He continued. 'Me neither.' Said Ron, his eyes still focusing on the girl. 'Hermione not coming then?' Padma asked Ron as they made their way towards the great hall. 'Doubt it, she wouldn't tell us who she was going with so she probably doesn't have a date.' 'Oh that's sad, I hope she's alright.' Said Padma as they reached the doors of the entrance hall and made their way in. 'Ah, Mr Potter!' Said Professor McGonagall as she made her way towards them, she was wearing red tartan dress robes and (to Harry's surprise) was wearing her hair down. 'Yes Professor?' He asked, wondering if he had done something to get into trouble. 'You must wait out here, it is tradition that the three champions, well in this case four, must lead the first dance of the Yule Ball with their dates.' Harry's stomach turned, he wasn't a very good dancer. 'Run along Weasley, Miss Patil.' Said McGonagall, ushering them into the great hall.

Harry joined the que of the rest of the champions as the rest of the students made their way into the hall. He noticed that Fleur was at the front, accompanied by a grinning Roger Davies on her left. His ears turned red as he noticed Cho behind them, to the left of Cedric. He knew they were coming together but the sight of it made it all too real. He was even more surprised to see the elegant girl that had come out of the carriage was the date of Viktor Krum. She glanced behind her and made eye contact with him. 'Hello Harry!' She beamed, before turning again to Krum. 'Who was she, and how in the world did she know his name?' Harry thought with a confused expression on his face.

'Oh Viktor, I'm so nervous.' Hermione whispered to him as the last of the students entered the great hall before the grand oak doors closed with a ' _clang.'_ 'Er-my-knee, you luck absolutely beautivul, do not worry.' He said to her, grinning. She blushed, grabbing his arm as an orchestral fanfare broke out as the solid oak doors of the great hall opened once more and the champions entered.

The crowd cheered and clapped, all standing around the centre of the hall as the champions made their way to the centre. Hermione was entranced, the walls of the hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. They made their way towards the top of the hall where all the judges were sitting. They were greeted by Dumbledore smiling happily, Karkaroff seemed to be eyeing them suspiciously as they drew nearer. Ludo Bagman was wearing robes of bright purple and large yellow stars and was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxine, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowering gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Mr Crouch was not there, the fifth seat was occupied by none other than Percy Weasley. After a delicious meal, it was time for the champions to lead the first dance.


	5. Chapter 5

The orchestra started playing and Viktor lead Hermione into a waltz. She had never really danced with anyone like this before but was surprised to find that her glass slippers seemed to be steering her to mirror Viktor's movements. He lifted her into the air, causing her dress to twirl and float as she soared above his arms, the crowd going 'OOOOOHHHH' with awe as she spun out of his arms and he caught her again, this time leading him into a wonderful side-step. She glanced over at Harry and saw that he seemed to be getting lead quite forcefully by Parvati Patil. Her eyes then met Ron's as she glanced over at him sitting at one of the circular tables, looking quite miserable along with Padma Patil who looked as equally miserable. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but then again she knew that he wanted to ask her to the ball so why didn't he?

Hours past as the dances went on. Some of the teachers retired to bed after The Weird Sisters came on and started blaring rock songs into a cheering crowd of students. _'Can you dance like a hippogriff? Nah nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah nah!'_ They blared. 'I am very glad you came wiv me Er-My-Knee.' Krum said. 'I am too,' she said beaming. Krum brought his face close to hers. This was it, her first kiss and she never anticipated it would be with a quidditch champion! However, whenever their lips met it was not as Hermione had expected it to be as Krum lolled his tongue in an awkward fashion, slurping as he went. They broke apart as he said 'I am just going to get svum dwinks Er-My-Knee.' 'Alright Viktor,' she beamed with effort. She felt like she could burst into tears, her first kiss was a terrible one. Whenever he left she looked around and saw that because she was now alone, a lot of boys seemed to be making their way towards her, some even abandoning their dates to come and ask her to dance. Before they could get a chance, Hermione took this opportunity to approach Ron and sit down beside him, leaving many of the boys in the hall looking disappointed.

'Hello.' She said to him. He looked up and nearly jumped with shock. 'Oh- er- erm- hi.' He said, his mouth hanging open. 'You seem rather glum.' She said to him, pursing her glossy lips. 'Yeah, I didn't have the guts to ask the girl that I _really_ wanted to bring here to come to the ball with me.' 'Oi!' Said Padma as she heard him, wearing a face of disgust. Ron didn't know what to say, Hermione felt incredibly awkward. 'If that's the way you feel, I'll just go dance with that boy from Beauxbatons then!' Padma snapped, staring daggers at Ron as she made her way towards the handsome boy. 'Boys,' Hermione whispered under her breath. 'Who was this girl you wanted to ask anyway?' Hermione asked him. 'Hermione Granger.' Said Ron, sighing. It was at this point that Hermione realised that Ron didn't know that she was Hermione. Before she could interject Ron went on. 'Who are you anyway? I feel like I've known you for ages.' Hermione became a little frustrated now. 'Don't you see that I'm- _DONG!'_ She looked up, it was midnight, and her time was up.


	6. Chapter 6

'Oh no!' She said, her glossy lips opened in shock, she only had 11 chimes left. How could the time have passed so quickly?! 'I need to go! Goodbye!' She shouted at Ron as she lifted the hem of her silky dress and made a run for the doors that lead to the entrance hall. 'Wait! WAIT!' Ron shouted as he made a run to catch up to her. It was a good thing her shoes were sturdy because she was running at quite a pace. _'DONG!'_ She was nearly at the solid oak doors before a group of boys surrounded her. 'Dance with me!' Shouted Roger Davies, who had abandoned Fleur. 'No me! No me!' Bellowed Fred and George who were trying to push each other out of the way. 'NO ME!' Shouted Malfoy who was trying to scramble through the crowd of boys to get to Hermione. Ron was catching up. 'Get away, get away all of you!' She shouted, getting out her wand. They still didn't move. _'DONG!'_ In a panic she shouted 'STUPEFY!' A jet of red light rocketed from her wand but she was shaking so much it soared over the crowd of boys, hit Viktor Krum squarely on the chest as he was carrying two goblets of butterbeer and caused him to be flung against the wall and be knocked out cold. 'OH KRUM!' Hermione shouted! Everyone turned around in the commotion, even the boys distracted by what happened. _'DONG!'_ She had no time to help him, she budged through the distracted boys and ran down the steps that lead to the courtyard. It was at this moment that Ron dived down the steps, caught up with her before she reached the bottom and grabbed her.

' _DONG!'_ 'Let me go! You don't understand, I've got to get back before-' 'Not until you tell me who you are!' Said Ron. Hermione couldn't bring herself to do it, she had no time but as she looked at Ron who was out of breath from chasing after her, she realised that his night hadn't really gone as planned either. She considered him for a moment before grabbing him and kissed him full on the mouth. Her body felt small shocks as her lips grazed Ron's and he nibbled on her bottom lips, she parted them slowly and before she knew it, he was already exploring her mouth rapidly and passionately. _'DONG!'_ She broke the kiss, leaving him breathless. 'Now that's a kiss!' She said, wiping her lips and causing some of her gloss to come off but then she realised that her hair was beginning to droop and she noticed Crookshanks was starting to grow ginger fur on his face. 'I really need to go!' Hermione shouted, as she ran down to the bottom of the steps, leaving Ron there looking bewildered. He came around himself, 'WAIT! I don't know your name, how will I find you?!' But there was no time, as she reached the bottom there was a small tinkle and she turned to realise that her left glass slipper had fallen off. She made to retrieve it but Ron was nearly at the bottom of the stairs so she had to leave. She dived into the carriage as Crookshanks gave the reins of the golden hippogriff, which was now slowly turning back to white, a tight tug and they soared into the air.

' _DONG!'_ The sound of the clock chimes vibrated through Hermione's ears as they soared past the clock tower, her dress was slowly turning back to pink and the hem started to slowly shrink back to its simple and frilly design. _'DONG!'_ The golden carriage was now turning to orange, the seats turning into a hard rubbery material, seeds beginning to sprout out of the walls. Hermione tipped her head out the window as they flew past the astronomy tower. 'Hurry Crookshanks!' She said, as her elegant bun became undone and her hair which was now nearly back to its original bushiness was billowing along her face in the wind. 'Meow!' Crookshanks responded as he began to shrink. _'DONG!'_ Hermione started to become alarmed, if they didn't make it to Gryffindor tower on time then Crookshanks would turn into a cat and with no one controlling the hippogriff it could fly off anywhere. _'DONG!'_ The ribbon and straps on her dress disappeared, it was now completely back to normal as they soared upwards towards Gryffindor tower. _'DONG!'_ Crookshanks now only had human hands left, his face was now back to its normal squashed and cat-like self and he was now as short as Professor Flitwick. They made way for the window until there was a final _'DONG!'_ And the carriage was now a whole pumpkin, Crookshanks went flying through the window of Gryffindor tower as the hippogriff bucked and the pumpkin became detached from the reins. The pumpkin flew through the window too and crashed into the girl's dormitory, causing it to smash and Hermione to be lying in a heap, in her original pink dress that was now covered in bits of pumpkin. She ran towards the window to see the now white hippogriff soar through the skies over the forbidden forest.

'Woah.' She sighed, before collapsing with exhaustion on her bed 'What a night Crookshanks.' She said to her ginger cat that was now hissing feebly at being thrown through the window by the hippogriff. She looked down and realised that she still had her glass slipper on her right foot. She took it off and stared at the magnificent crystal butterfly on the top as it gleamed in the moonlight. 'If only I hadn't left the other one behind.' Hermione sighed. She had kissed two boys tonight, she thought to herself. One of them whom she thought that she could have been in love with was a terrible kisser and the other was a good friend with whom she always argued but wanted to kiss more. To take her thoughts off this she tidied up the dormitory and clambered into bed, leaving her glass slipper locked in her trunk. She stared up at the top of her four poster, giggling at how much of her night resembled Cinderella's and before going to sleep she said out loud to herself, 'I love you Ronald Weasley.'


	7. Chapter 7

Several floors below Gryffindor tower, Severus Snape was making his way towards Dumbledore's office to find out whether his attempt at helping Miss Granger had sufficed. Dumbledore was sitting in his office, giggling hysterically at a photo of Snape dressed as a fairy godmother. 'Oh ho ho ho, Severus, you dog!' He said to himself, laughing. There was a knock on the door. He quickly hid the photo under some parchment. 'ER ER- erm, Come in!' He said briskly. Snape entered, 'Ah Severus! Come in, come in! Please sit down!' Said Dumbledore as he took out his wand and made a comfy beanbag chair appear out of thin air in front of his desk. Snape half reluctantly sat down and stared at the headmaster with a great loathing of what he made him endure tonight. 'I trust my efforts were recognised, Headmaster.' Snape said in a low tone. 'Oh yes, they were indeed!' Said Dumbledore beaming. 'I saw Miss Granger at the Yule Ball, she looked marvellous, I never knew you had it in you Severus.' Said Dumbledore, winking. 'Well I'm glad you approve and now that that's sorted, I would appreciate it if we never discussed this manner again.' Said Snape, his eyes squinting as he sank lower in the bean bag chair. 'Of course Severus, of course.' Said Dumbledore as he slowly hid the photo of Snape in drag even more under a pile of parchment. 'Well if that's everything then you may go Severus and thank you.' 'Very well, Headmaster.' Snape said as he pulled himself out of the chair and left the room, muttering under his breath. Dumbledore then pulled the photo out from underneath the parchment and resumed to laugh at it hysterically. He took out his wand and cast a patronus, a great misty white phoenix shot out from his wand. 'Minerva, come up to my office immediately, I think I've found something I know that you'll enjoy.' Dumbledore spoke to the patronus as he sent it hurtling down towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Down in the courtyard just outside the entrance hall, Ron was sitting perched on the steps, twirling the glass slipper that the mystery girl has left behind as she hurried to get away from him. Could he be that bad of a kisser? But then again, the girl did say, "What a kiss!" He needed to know who she was and this slipper was the only clue he had. 'What's gotten you so down in the dumps?' Harry said as he sat down with Ron on the steps. 'Listen mate, you know that girl in the blue dress we saw earlier?' 'Who didn't see her?' Harry replied sarcastically with a grin. 'Yeah well, she kissed me before she ran off into her carriage.' 'Ballocks!' Harry said, looking at Ron with an even cheesier grin. 'I'm serious mate, I can prove it! Look!' And to Harry's surprise, Ron held up a glass slipper that he was sure belonged to the girl. Who else would have come to the ball wearing glass slippers? 'Hey, just like Cinderella!' 'What?' Asked Ron looking confused. Harry then remembered that Ron had no muggle heritage so he wouldn't have heard of a muggle story. 'Never mind, did you find out who it was?' Said Harry feeling bewildered that Ron had managed to pull the best looking girl at the ball. 'Nope,' said Ron, looking down at the ground. 'But I have a way to find out.' 'How?' 'All I have to do is ask Krum who he brought to the ball.' Said Ron. Harry shifted on the step awkwardly. 'What is it?' Asked Ron. 'Well, errr, you can't mate.' Said Harry, shifting his feet. 'Why not?!' Snapped Ron. 'Loads of guys tried asking Krum, but he can't remember a thing, he was accidently stunned by the girl and hit his head and now he can't remember.' Ron drooped his head and then looked at Harry with a face of pure determination. 'Then I will try this glass slipper on every girl in the school, Beauxbatons too if I have to! And the one that fits it will be the girl that I kissed.' 'Oh come off it mate,' said Harry, 'there's bound to be loads of girls that will fit that shoe!' 'I know,' said Ron, 'but at least I will be able to narrow it down to only the girls that fit the shoe.' 'I guess so.' Said Harry, shrugging. 'But it's too late to start now mate, you can start your search in the morning after we've had a good night sleep.' 'Alright mate.' Said Ron as they made their way up the steps and he pocketed the glass slipper inside his frilly dress robes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you all enjoyed the story! This story was written with a sequel in mind and I am open to suggestions! Please do inbox me if you have any, as I will begin writing the sequel soon!


End file.
